1. Field
The field relates to a tray assembly, and more particularly, to an ice tray assembly and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Background
Generally, refrigerators include a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber in which perishable items may be stored. It is often desirable to include provisions for making and storing ice in the freezing chamber. However, the various components required to provide this ice making and storing capacity often consume useable storage space in the refrigerating/freezing chamber; thus decreasing the storage space available to store other perishable items.